


Studying Distractions

by iPlaySports



Series: Magmer (Original) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Humor, Making Out, Slash, Studying, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Maggie is too focused in Summer's opinion. So, she decided to change that.
Relationships: Maggie Manger/Summer Sanchez, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Magmer (Original) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Studying Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm like really excited about this. This is my first time writing an original piece on here so I am very excited to introduce my sweet OC's: MAGGIE AND SUMMER. So, the rundown is I took a creative writing course online this year and I wanted to share their story. I will eventually post their full story but for now, I wanted to post the pieces that were a little too saucy for school. (Sidenote: I loosely base with off my relationship with my girlfriend, so G, if you ever read this, remember the keyword is LOOSELY).
> 
> This is set after they get together but before they tell their families.
> 
> What is up with me and super long author's notes that no one reads?? Idk but enjoy!

Summer slumps forward on Maggie’s desk, hitting her head with a dull thud, she groans loudly. “Maggie,” she moaned, stretching out the last sound, “this is so boring. I think I might actually die if I have to read about one more boring, dead, white guy.” 

Maggie looks up from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed, textbooks and notecards spread out around her. She raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s dramatics.

“We’ve only been studying for 20 minutes,” she deadpans, turning back to her notes. Summer groans again, leaning her head back over the back of the chair, sliding forward until she hit the soft carpet.

“But, I can’t focus, Mags. Who’s the smart guy that decided Socrates was important, anyway.” She rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. “You know what? Don’t answer that I don’t feel like fighting anyone today.” 

Maggie rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to studying, flipping through the notecards and occasionally glancing up to recite a fact she had just read. Summer smiles slightly.  _ She’s so hot when she’s focused. _ The taller girl pushes herself up to her feet, plodding over to Maggie’s bed. The other girl didn’t acknowledge her, leaning forward to read from her textbook. Summer climbs on the bed behind Maggie, leaning her weight over her back. Maggie makes a small noise in her throat, shifting herself to make Summer more comfortable. Summer’s grin grows as she wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist, resting her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. She glances down and reads one of the notecards in Maggie’s hand.

“‘Organic compounds’? I didn’t know that Mrs. Lopez covered those yet,” she comments, her brow furrowing.

“She hasn’t this is the stuff for next week. Organic compounds are compounds that contain carbon,” Maggie replied instinctively. She smiles to herself, seemingly proud that she could recall the information with ease, and set the notecard down on her bed. Summer, however, was not amused.

“Why are you studying for  _ next  _ week during  _ our  _ alone time?” Summer sighs dramatically. She tightens her arms and turned her head to face her girlfriend, resting with her cheek on Maggie’s shoulder. 

When the other girl didn’t respond, continuing to look through the other cards, Summer decides to take matters into her own hands. She leans forward a bit and kisses Maggie gently on the jaw.

“Summer…” Maggie says, a distinct tone of warning in her voice, “My whole family is home… my  _ brother _ is in the other room.”

“I don’t mind, he’s not in here, is he?” Summer questions teasingly, peppering light kisses down to the side of the other girl’s neck. Maggie’s grip involuntarily tightened around the notecard in her hand, crumpling it. Summer smiles to herself. 

She kissed Maggie’s neck where it met her shoulder, followed by a gentle nip, knowing how sensitive the area was. She felt Maggie relax her body and lean against Summer, tilting her head back to offer more access. Summer nips again, a little less gently this time. Maggie’s breath hitches, and she bites down on her lip to keep from making any sound. Summer moves to kiss back up her neck.  _ I bet I could get her if I just kiss her right…  _ she moves to a spot under Maggie’s ear…  _ there. _

That was all it took for Maggie. She drops her notecards and turned around in Summer’s arms. She placed her hands on either side of Summer’s face, pulling her in for a hard kiss. Summer chuckles slightly  _ (Called it!) _ but quickly returns the kiss fervently. 

Maggie brakes away after a moment, pushing her books to the end of the bed, lying back, and pulling Summer over her by her flannel. Summer rests her arms on either side of Maggie’s head, hovering over her. She grins before leaning down and kissing her deeply, nipping on Maggie’s lower lip.

The pair didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Nor did they notice a quiet knock, and then the door opening marginally. They did, however, notice Maggie’s mother clearing her throat. Summer and Maggie looked up at the same time, twins looks of terror on their faces. Maggie quickly pushes Summer off of her, sitting up straight and pulling down her shirt where Summer’s hands had wandered.

“Mom! I- we didn’t, uh, didn't hear you come up…” she muttered, her voice lowering through the sentence. Her eyes cut away quickly as a dark red blush covered her face. Summer, at least, had the decency to look slightly guilty, choosing to uselessly fix the collar of her shirt. Mrs. Manger still stood in the doorway, a calm expression on her face. She took a deep breath.

“Margaret, I came in to tell you and Summer to come downstairs, take a break, and have dinner with us,” she said, her voice level. Summer shoots a quick glance at Maggie. The paler girl looked confused, her face still slightly pink, but her brow was furrowed. Maggie’s mother gave her a small smile. “It’s alright, Maggie,” she said quietly. “I had a feeling.” She turns to Summer. 

“I know you’re a good friend to my daughter, and I know you won’t do anything to hurt her.” Summer felt herself nodding slowly, she can’t even imagine the dumbfounded look on her face. Maggie’s mother smiles gently at both of them. “Dinner is served,” she reminds them, before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Maggie closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh. Summer carefully rests a hand on Maggie’s thigh, ducking down to look directly into her face.

“Mags? You ok?” she whispers. Maggie was still for a moment, but eventually, she nods. 

She opens her eyes and immediately swats her girlfriend in the arm, “That is not how I wanted her to find out,” she says with a hint of annoyance. “But,” she lets a smile creep up her face, “it turned out better than I thought it would.”

Summer returns the smile, leaning forward to gently kiss Maggie before swinging her legs off the bed and standing up. “C’mon, I’m pretty sure I can smell Chicken Alfredo,” she singsongs with a grin. She offers her hand to Maggie with an exaggerated bow, who took it with a smile. 

Maggie lets herself be pulled off the bed before readjusting her shirt. Summer suddenly covered her mouth with a hand, raising her eyebrows in amusement. 

“Uh, babe?”

“What?”

Summer just gestures vaguely toward Maggie’s neck, right where she…  _ Oh, god. _

Maggie’s eyes widen in sudden realization and she rushes over to the mirror above her dresser. Sure enough, a fresh bruise has blossomed on the pale skin of her neck. Summer honestly couldn’t help it as she burst into laughter. Maggie just glares at her, before turning back to try to adjust her shirt over the mark. Summer walks over to her and gently tugs on her hand.

“C’mon, you’re fine. Let’s go eat, I’m  _ literally _ starving,” she said. Maggie finally sighs and nods.

“Fine. But when we’re done, I  _ will _ be returning the favor.” With that, she calmly turned and walks out of her room, leaving Summer behind to grin widely. 

_ Oh, I’m counting on it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? I would love prompts for them actually. How are we feeling? Are you okay? Do you need a friend? Am I going insane? Probably.
> 
> xx- Sporty :)


End file.
